iWant You Back
by Snapplelinz
Summary: Freddie’s dropped the biggest bomb on Carly. And he doesn’t even know it yet. Part of the April/June "Stay My Baby" Creddie Fanfic Challenge.
1. Underwear From Heaven

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! This is a Creddie two-shot especially written for the creddiefans April/June 'Stay My Baby' Creddie fic challenge (shoo, what a mouthful!). And now, without further ado...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or the various characters depicted in the TV show itself.  
**

**

* * *

**

Carly lay sprawled out on her bed while staring up at her ceiling, trying her hardest to forget what she'd overheard. But the words kept ringing relentlessly in her ears like a persistent warning bell:

_All she'd wanted to do was retrieve her English textbook from her locker so that she could study for Mr. Devlin's pop quiz tomorrow. She was in a hurry because she was taking the bus home today instead of Spencer coming to pick her up because he was meeting a client downtown. She hadn't meant to eavesdrop on Freddie and Gibby's conversation, especially when they were talking about girls…_

Carly jumped off her bed and began pacing her floor, her head a mess of thoughts:

"_So, Freddie. Are you bringing a date to the dance this Friday?" Gibby inquired curiously while opening up his locker. _

"_Maybe," Freddie replied mysteriously. _

"_Alright, knock it off already, Freddie. I can't take the suspense anymore." Gibby retorted abruptly. _

"_I don't know what you mean." Freddie returned coyly. _

"_Come on, man. The only thing you've had time for these past few weeks is rehearsing iCarly; other than that, I've barely seen you around. You have a new girlfriend, don't you?" Gibby prodded impatiently. _

"_Something like that," Freddie answered evenly, looking Gibby directly in the eye…_

Carly finally exited her bedroom and headed towards the kitchen. She opened up the refrigerator and got out a jar of freshly made ice tea and a glass from the kitchen cupboard. Sure, she had noticed Freddie's lack of presence in her apartment the past few weeks, save to rehearse for iCarly. But she hadn't known that he'd actually been busy making time with other people, much less other girls. She sipped steadily on her glass of ice tea as more of a distraction than actually being thirsty:

"_No way! Dude, when did this happen?!" Gibby asked eagerly. _

"_A couple of weeks ago. Her name's Stacy and I met her at the hospital while still doing some rehab on my hand that got flattened by that taco truck. She broke her leg during a ballet recital and we got to talking in the waiting area. She's really cool, Gibby: smart, funny, pretty." Freddie explained dreamily. _

"_Sweet! Do Sam and Carly know about her?" Gibby asked wonderingly. _

"_No, and I'd like to keep it that way, at least till the dance is over. Carly especially can't know about this, Gibby. Not just yet," Freddie replied sternly…_

"Well, it's a little too late for that, Freddie." Carly retorted miserably, surprised by the lone tear that escaped her eye.

She wiped it away hastily while pondering on why the sudden revelation of a new girl in Freddie's life hurt her more than it should have. Perhaps it was because she and Freddie had been somewhat of an item ever since he had jumped in front of a taco truck and saved her life a few weeks ago. And the only reason that they had stopped dating was because Freddie wanted to make sure that Carly's feelings for him were real and not because he'd done something heroic. So they made a deal: they would wait to start things up again, till after Freddie had removed the cast from his leg and then take things from there.

But it had been weeks since that conversation and Carly had begun to think that Freddie had changed his mind; she knew that she certainly hadn't changed her mind about wanting to be with Freddie. It had just taken her a while to make doubly sure that she wasn't still feeling guilty about Freddie winding up in a hospital because of her. Ironically, she had decided today of all days to take Freddie aside after iCarly rehearsal and have an honest conversation with him about how to best define their current relationship. But that had been before Freddie had dropped the biggest bomb on her, and he didn't even know it yet.

"_Dude, this sounds serious." Gibby remarked truthfully. _

"_I think it may just be, Gibby. I've never felt this way about a girl before. So I decided to get her a present." Freddie declared earnestly. _

"_You got her a present?! Freddie, it's only been a couple of weeks!" Gibby exclaimed in horror. _

"_I know, but it's just something small. I thought if Stacy and I went to the dance together, I could give it to her then during the last song of the night." Freddie responded quickly. _

"_What did you get her?" Gibby demanded eagerly. _

"_A necklace. It set me back a little on my allowance, but it was totally worth it."_

"_If it was that expensive, you'd better make sure you don't lose it before the dance." _

"_Don't worry, it's in a safe place. I hid it in my underwear drawer." Freddie informed Gibby casually. _

"_You hid a present for a girl in your underwear drawer?!" Gibby hissed in alarm. _

"_Relax, Gibby. It's one of the few places that even my Mom won't look in when she's snooping around my bedroom checking for ticks." Freddie replied assuredly…_

Carly hadn't even realised that she'd gotten to her feet. She knew that what she was about to do was completely insane. But she had to see that necklace up close; she had to know for certain that Freddie had really moved on. Knowing that Freddie would probably be home, Carly thought up a quick cover story for dropping by unexpectedly. She sucked in her breath and knocked on Freddie's front door three times in quick succession.

"Carly? What are you doing here?" Freddie asked in amazement upon opening the door.

"Hey, Freddie. You busy?" Carly asked brightly, feigning cheerfulness.

"I'm never too busy for you. What's up?" Freddie asked curiously.

"I was wondering if we could study for that pop quiz for Mr. Devlin's class." Carly responded quickly.

"Yeah, sure. But why did you come all the way over here? We could've just studied together in the iCarly studio after rehearsals." Freddie pointed out in confusion.

"Oh, I just, uh, really like your bedroom. It's so cool in there with all the Galaxy Wars memorabilia and stuff." Carly offered lamely.

Freddie seemed to swallow her blatant lie because he began smiling broadly.

"Cool. Well, my textbook is already in my bedroom; we can get started right away." Freddie stated enthusiastically.

"Actually, I'm feeling kinda thirsty. Do you think you could get me something to drink first before we get started?" Carly asked hastily.

"Uh sure, be right back."

"Do you have any cucumber cups? I'm feeling kinda peckish." Carly added before Freddie could leave.

"Ooh, and some Fat Cakes too if you have any!"

Freddie sighed slowly and shook his head before going into the kitchen, leaving Carly to dash into his bedroom. She closed the door gently and made her way over to Freddie's underwear drawer. Carly braced herself for what she was about to do: looking for Freddie's new girlfriend's present by sifting through his underwear. Gagging slightly, Carly dove straight in.

Unbeknown to Carly, Sam stood just outside both hers and Freddie's apartment in Bushwell Plaza. She had called Carly's cellphone and home number incessantly and no one had answered. Then she had tried the nub's cellphone and he too wasn't answering. She had an idea for what they could do for their next iCarly episode and wanted to share it with them. After deciphering that Carly wasn't home when no one answered the front door, Sam began banging loudly on Freddie's front door.

"Alright, I'm coming already!" Freddie snapped irritably.

"Samantha, of course it's you banging on my door. You have all the grace of a bull in a china shop." he greeted dryly.

"Whatever. Have you seen Carly?" Sam asked nonchalantly.

"She's in my bedroom."

"Must be a dream come true for you, Dorkward."

"She asked me if we could study together for Mr. Devlin's pop quiz tomorrow. I was just getting her some snacks." Freddie snapped impatiently.

"Cool, I need to study for that pop quiz too. Don't be stingy with the Fat Cakes, Fredweird." Sam remarked casually, slapping Freddie hard on the back as she waltzed into his bedroom.

Carly was beginning to lose patience now. She was almost near the bottom of the drawer and still no necklace. She didn't know exactly how many pieces of Freddie's underwear she had inadvertently touched, despite her best attempts to avoid his small briefs and tighty-whiteys.

"Carly, what are you doing?!" Sam exclaimed in horror when she saw Carly with a pair of Freddie's underwear in her hands.

"Sam, oh my God! W-w-w-what are you doing here?!" Carly shrieked in alarm.

"Carly, what the hell are you doing with Tech Nerd's underwear?!" Sam spluttered in shock.

"Sam, it's not what you think!" Carly protested weakly.

"Oh God, my eyes! Give me a fork so that I can poke them out!" Sam lamented in a scandalised tone.

"Sam, cut it out. You have to keep a lookout for Freddie-"

"Sam? Carly? Is everything okay in there?" Freddie asked in concern, his voice sounding alarmingly near by.

"Crap!" Carly squeaked in horror as she began shoving Freddie's underwear back into his drawer.

"Everything's fine, Freddie! Just peachy!" she called out in an attempt to sound natural.

"Carly, what the hell is going on?!" Sam hissed in disbelief.

"No time to explain. Just help me put his underwear back!" Carly hissed back in horror.

"Are you crazy?! I'd rather kiss Reuben than touch Freddie's underwear!" Sam spluttered indignantly.

"Just do it!"

Sam decided not to argue with Carly when she looked so irate. Trying her best not to puke on the spot, Sam began shoving in as much of Freddie's underwear into his drawer.

"Guys?" Freddie called out in confusion as his hand moved towards the door handle.

"Carly, underwear!" Sam pointed out in an undertone.

"What?" Carly hissed back.

"There's freaking underwear in your hands!" Sam retorted hysterically.

Carly glanced down at her hand holding a pair of Freddie's tighty-whiteys. Then she and Sam began playing a comical game of 'hot potato' where neither one was eager to be caught with the underwear in their hands.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked quizzically just as Sam shoved the underwear back into Carly's arms.

Without even planning to, Carly tossed the underwear behind her. To her intense horror, she and Sam whipped around and realised that she had just thrown Freddie's underwear out of his bedroom window down the fire escape.

"Oh crap!" Sam exclaimed in alarm.

At that particular moment, Spencer was on his way back to Bushwell Plaza from the ATM. He happened to be passing just under Freddie's bedroom window in the alley because it was a quicker route which helped him avoid Lewbert and his disgusting mole. He felt something soft land on top of his head, blinding him momentarily.

"What the?" Spencer asked quizzically as he pulled the object away from his face.

"Underwear?" he asked wonderingly and glanced up at the sky.

"Underwear from the heavens. This is so frickin' awesome!" Spencer rejoiced as he raced up to his apartment with the tighty-whiteys in hand.

"No!" Carly exclaimed in horror just as Freddie entered his bedroom.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" Freddie asked worriedly while glancing between Sam and Carly.

"Oh nothing, I uh, was just telling Sam how there's not a speck of dust anywhere in your room. No there isn't!" Carly exclaimed cheerfully, hoping that Freddie would buy it.

"Uh, okay. Why don't we get started with studying?" Freddie asked slowly.

"Actually, let's skip studying and start iCarly rehearsals a little early today." Carly suggested.

"But I thought-"

"Actually, that sounds like a great idea. I was coming over to tell both of you that I have a great idea for next week's episode anyway." Sam added convincingly.

"Great, let's go now!" Carly suggested brightly.

"Uh, sure." Freddie agreed uncertainly as he followed the two of them out of his bedroom.

Freddie locked the front door behind him while Carly unlocked her front door. The three of them stepped into the Shays' living room and found Spencer doing a silly dance while wearing a very interesting head dress.

"Spencer, you're back already!" Carly called out cheerfully.

"I sure am. You guys notice anything different about me?" Spencer asked suavely.

"Hey, what's that on your head?" Freddie asked quizzically.

"Underwear." Spencer announced proudly.

"Dude, why are you wearing underwear on your head?" Sam demanded suspiciously.

"It fell on my head outside, as if from heaven." Spencer replied dreamily.

Something registered with both Carly and Sam as they both glanced furtively at each other with looks of horror etched on their faces.

"It's a sign." Spencer went on in a determined tone.

"It-it is? For what?" Carly asked while running a nervous hand through her hair.

"That I should switch from boxers back to tighty-whiteys." Spencer answered deftly.

"So why are you wearing it on your head?" Freddie demanded in revulsion.

"It's warm." Spencer offered with an awkward shrug of his shoulders.

"Spencer, I'm begging you to take the underwear off your head and step away from it real slow-like." Carly teased.

"Yeah, what she said." Sam added casually.

"Come, on. We're gonna start rehearsals for iCarly now, Spencer." Carly stated casually while beckoning to Sam and Freddie to follow her upstairs.

"I'll be there in a sec. I just wanna get something to drink first." Freddie answered quickly.

Carly shrugged in response and both her and Sam jogged up the stairs. After pouring himself some juice, Freddie strolled back towards Spencer, who had finally taken the underwear off his head.

"Gee, I'd love to know how this underwear got so soft. It smells like Liquid Tide. What do you think, Freddie?" Spencer asked curiously and shoved the underwear right in Freddie's face.

Before Freddie could protest, he did a double take when he read the label stitched onto the side of the fabric.

"Spencer, this is my underwear!" Freddie protested loudly.

"Say what?" Spencer asked blankly.

"Look, my mom sewed my name, home address and social security number onto the side. Where did you get this?" Freddie inquired pointedly.

"I told you, it fell from the sky right onto my head when I was walking through the alley back into Bushwell Plaza." Spencer informed him patiently.

With an impatient sigh, Freddie snatched the underwear back from Spencer and headed towards the front door.

"Please tell Carly and Sam that I'll be right back. I'm going to put this back in my room." Freddie informed Spencer wearily.

"Wow, I guess it wasn't a sign after all." Spencer murmured in disappointment after Freddie had closed the door.

Freddie entered his own apartment and opted for putting his underwear into the laundry basket in the corner of his bedroom just to be safe. Freddie groaned when he saw more underwear wedged between drawers. After finally getting the top drawer open, Freddie folded the underwear neatly and placed it back inside. That's when Freddie noticed something shining inside the drawer itself. He brought the object close to his eye and realised that it was a charm from a bracelet shaped like a horse shoe. Freddie glanced out of the window towards the alley beneath the fire escape and back at the horse shoe charm, which he felt sure belonged to a charm bracelet that Carly usually wore on her right hand.

How did it get in his underwear drawer?

* * *

**Author's Note: Now that Freddie knows the truth about his underwear (well, sort of), what will he do now? Stay tuned for the next chapter...**


	2. School Dance And A Magic Flask

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone! Here's the second instalment to this story. Hope you like : )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or the various characters depicted in the TV show itself.  
**

* * *

Carly stood underneath the strobe lights that Friday night, feeling utterly miserable. After taking the pop quiz, Carly devoted the rest of her time to helping out with organising the school dance. And now she couldn't even enjoy just how nice Ridgeway's gym looked with lights strewn across the climbing walls and streamers hanging across the vast expanse. What made the night more unbearable was the fact that Sam didn't believe that she hadn't been deliberately trying to steal Freddie's underwear and the fact that all the girls in her grade couldn't stop talking about 'Freddie's new girlfriend'. Tureen was annoying Carly the most because she could talk of nothing else all night long.

_I can't take it_

_What am I waiting for?_

_My heart's still breaking_

_I miss you even more_

_And I can't fake it_

_The way I did before_

Somehow, word had gotten out about Freddie bringing his main squeeze to the school dance and it seemed that everyone was waiting for her to arrive. Carly couldn't stop herself from staring at Freddie occasionally while he stood near the entrance laughing with his AV Club friends.

_I hate you, but I love you_

_I can't stop thinking of you_

_It's true_

_I'm stuck on you_

"I wonder what she's like. Do you know what she's like, Carly?" Tureen asked eagerly.

"No, Tureen. I don't know what Freddie's new girlfriend's like." Carly answered in a clipped tone.

"That's so weird, you guys tell each other everything. I guess he wanted it to be a surprise." Tureen offered reasonably.

"Well in that case, it worked." Carly replied sarcastically, smiling broadly while sipping her punch.

"I wonder what hair colour she has. Wait, what am I saying? She's gotta have brown hair, right? Freddie likes his brunettes." Tureen stated with a wink in Carly's direction.

Carly had to stop herself from crushing the stirofoam cup in her hand right after swiftly downing the rest of her punch.

"Oh darn, would you look at that? I'm all out of punch. Excuse me," Carly announced sweetly before stalking off away from the group of gossiping girls.

She found Sam and Rip-Off Rodney (who was on a break from DJ-ing at the dance) standing near the refreshments table.

"Having fun, Cupcake?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Not really." Carly answered dully while glancing again in Freddie's direction.

"What this lame dance needs is a major pick-me-up." Sam remarked knowingly.

"I may just have what you're looking for." Rip-Off-Rodney responded conspiratorially.

"Rodney, I'm not in the mood for $3 tacos with questionable meat that will most likely give me food poisoning." Carly pointed out dryly.

"Funny. But that's not what I meant." Rip-Off-Rodney answered stoically and produced a silver flask from his trench-coat pocket.

"Sweet, hand it over." Sam commanded quickly while keeping an eye out for any of the school chaperones.

Before she could take the flask from Rodney, Carly intercepted her and unscrewed the cap right before taking a big swig from it.

"Whoa," Sam murmured uncertainly at the look in Carly's eye.

Carly coughed from the burning sensation which overwhelmed her throat and then took another sip from the flask.

"Feeling better?" Rodney asked slyly.

"Much better." Carly answered devilishly.

Just then, Principal Franklin tapped Carly gently on the shoulder. Before Carly could give the game away, Sam snatched the flask away from her and stashed it on her person before Principal Franklin could see it.

"Carly, are you ready to announce this year's 'King and Queen of Ridgeway'?" Principal Franklin asked genially.

"I sure am, Principal Franklin." Carly replied boisterously.

"Excellent. The floor's all yours." Principal Franklin replied cheerily while handing Carly a microphone.

"Cool." Carly remarked easily and moved towards the make-shift stage.

"This is gonna be brutal, isn't it?" Rodney asked of Sam with some trepidation.

"Probably. And I can't wait." Sam replied evilly.

"Hey, everyone! How are you all tonight?" Carly asked exuberantly.

The Ridgeway student body responded with whoops and cheering.

"Alright, good to know. Well, it's time to announce the 'King and Queen of Ridgeway'. The envelope if you please." Carly stated while glancing at Wendy, who stood beside her with the envelopes containing the names of the winners.

Wendy then handed Carly a golden envelope amidst the whispers and murmurs of the crowd.

"Thank you, Wendy. And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. Rodney, drum roll please." Carly instructed enthusiastically of Rodney, who was back behind the DJ's turn table.

Rodney complied by playing a sound bite of a drum roll over the speakers.

"This year's Ridgeway King is…FREDDIE BENSON!" Carly announced gaily amidst the raucous cheering of the entire student body and the faculty members.

A very surprised Freddie strolled through the crowd and soon joined Carly up on stage. Wendy placed the golden crown on his head while everyone cheered him on. Carly didn't look at Freddie as she continued speaking.

"Wendy, I won't need the golden envelope for this, because I can already tell you who this year's queen is. Everyone, give it up for Stacy, Freddie's new girlfriend." Carly announced brightly and began clapping enthusiastically.

Only a few people in the crowd clapped along with Carly while some people glanced at each other in confusion while others glanced around the room, as if searching for their mystery queen. Freddie gazed at Carly in bewilderment.

"Oh boy," Sam murmured knowingly with a grin on her face.

"I know what you're all thinking," Carly began easily as the crowd's muttering grew louder.

"Stacy isn't even a student at Ridgeway. But I think it's only fitting that Freddie gets the first dance with the girl he really wants to be here with tonight. So everyone, put your hands together for your king and queen, Freddie and Stacy. The perfect couple." Carly concluded with only the slightest bit of mirth.

She then handed Freddie the microphone and strolled off the stage as Rodney began playing 'Baby' by Justin Bieber over the speakers.

_I know you love me_

_I know you care_

_Just shout whenever and I'll be there_

_You want my love, you want my heart_

_And we'll never ever ever be apart_

Carly hastily made her way through the crowd as it slowly parted for her, all eyes on her retreating figure as she headed for the exit. Freddie hurriedly gave the microphone back to Wendy and hopped off the stage.

_Are we an item?_

_Girl, quit playing_

_We're just friends_

_What are you saying? _

'_Cause there's another, look right in my eyes_

_My first love broke my heart for the first time_

"Carly!" Freddie called out as he sprinted after her.

He got to the exit of the gym and glanced to his immediate left and right. The bathrooms were located on the right while the parking lot by the school's main entrance was on the left. Freddie chose the latter and sprinted out into the chilly night. His suspicions were correct when he found Carly standing a few paces away with her back to him. He came to stand next to her and saw that she was folding her arms tightly across her chest, tears rolling steadily down her cheeks.

_Baby, baby, baby_

_Oh _

_I thought you'd always be mine_

"Carly, it's freezing out here. Take my jacket," Freddie implored reasonably.

"I don't want your jacket, Freddie." Carly responded curtly while staring straight ahead.

"What just happened back there?" Freddie asked slowly while gesturing to the school's main entrance behind them.

When Carly made no response, Freddie decided to try a different tact.

"Fine, I'll ask you another question. Why did you take my underwear out of my drawer?" Freddie asked seriously.

Carly turned to face him with wide eyes.

"What?" she asked blankly.

"You heard me. Underwear does not just fall from heaven and land on Spencer's head. Either you or Sam threw it out of the window before I came back into my bedroom just when Spencer was coming back into the building. You were acting pretty strange when you came to my house two days ago and asked me if we could study for that pop quiz in my bedroom. Lose something while you were in there?" Freddie asked carefully.

Carly gasped when he deposited her missing horse shoe charm into her hand.

"Where did you find this? I've been looking everywhere for it." She admitted truthfully.

"You should've checked my underwear drawer, that's where I found it." Freddie replied evenly.

"Oh my God. Freddie, it was an accident with your underwear. I honestly didn't hear Sam come into your bedroom when I was looking through your drawer. I panicked and I tossed the underwear at Sam. But then she tossed it back to me. And I ended up throwing it out of the window by mistake." Carly explained miserably.

"You went snooping through my underwear drawer? Why would you do that, Carly?" Freddie asked indignantly.

"I was trying to find the necklace that you were going to give Stacy tonight." Carly admitted seriously.

Freddie looked positively stunned at this announcement.

"How did you know about that?" he asked tentatively.

"I overheard you telling Gibby about it at your locker the other day. When were you going to tell me about it, Freddie?" Carly demanded heatedly.

"Tonight." Freddie answered meekly.

"When? Before or after I saw you two together? Do you know how much this hurts me, Freddie? Instead of you telling me face to face what was going on, I had to hear it from everyone else first. This would hurt less if you hadn't saved my life weeks ago and we hadn't actually dated for a little bit. You said that as soon as your cast was off and if I still felt the same way that you did, then we'd try again. You broke your promise, Freddie." Carly stated painstakingly as more tears fell from her eyes.

_And I'm in pieces_

_Baby, fix me_

_Then you shake me till you wake me from this bad dream_

_I'm going down_

_Down, down_

_And I just can't believe my first love won't be around_

"I didn't break my promise, Carly." Freddie responded seriously.

"Yeah? And how do you figure that?" Carly demanded recklessly while wiping away her tears hastily with a tissue from her purse.

"Because I don't have a girlfriend named Stacy." Freddie replied with a small smile on his face.

"You mean your girlfriend has another name???" Carly asked in bewilderment.

"No, Carly. I don't have a new girlfriend, period. That gift I told Gibby about was meant for you." Freddie explained simply.

"I don't understand. You told Gibby that you got your new girlfriend a present, that you were gonna give it to her at the dance tonight!" Carly exclaimed in disbelief.

"I had to tell Gibby that. If I told him that it was for you, he would've told me like he always does that I should forget about you and move on. So I lied and told him that I have a new girlfriend to make myself look better. I didn't forget about you, Carly, and I definitely haven't moved on." Freddie replied earnestly while stepping right into Carly's personal space.

"You got me a necklace?" Carly questioned in awe.

"Actually, I got you a new charm for your bracelet, like the charm you misplaced. It was supposed to be my way of showing you that I wanted us to start dating again. I was going to give it to you during the last dance of the night." Freddie explained sincerely.

Carly recalled seeing what looked like a ring box inside Freddie's drawer, but hadn't bothered to open it, thinking that it would be too small to contain a necklace.

"You know, we could've avoided all this confusion in the first place if you had just told me how you felt sooner." Freddie added sternly while glancing at Carly with a penetrating stare.

"I wanted to, Freddie. I guess I was just waiting for the right time. In fact, I was going to tell you after iCarly rehearsals two days ago, but that was before I found out about your 'new girlfriend'. I'm sorry that I embarrassed you up on stage. Can you forgive me?" Carly asked tentatively.

"Well that depends. How are you going to make it up to me?" Freddie questioned slyly with his signature smirk on his face while stroking Carly's cheek gently.

"I can think of a few ways," Carly murmured demurely before crashing her lips against Freddie's.

Freddie revelled in the fact that he could finally use his hands to hold Carly close while he peppered her upper lip, then her bottom lips with gentle kisses that took her breath away. Carly's hands in turn wound their way around Freddie's neck and grabbed his hair. When they finally broke apart, Freddie had a funny look on his face.

"Have you been drinking?" he demanded suspiciously.

"Uh, just a little bit." Carly offered sheepishly.

"Alright, no more drinking. I've got my eye on you." Freddie stated firmly.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Carly questioned slyly.

"Well, it is the responsible thing for a boyfriend to do." Freddie offered, matching her tone.

"Boyfriend, huh? Does this mean we're going out?" Carly asked slowly.

"Uh-huh. You can't get rid of me that easily, Carly Shay." Freddie stated genuinely.

"I think I can live with that." Carly murmured happily.

"Come on, it's freezing out here. Let's head back inside." Freddie suggested kindly while entwining Carly's fingers with his.

"Wait a minute! You haven't given me my present yet!"

"Oh, right."

Freddie reached into his pocket before turning to Carly with a sheepish grin.

"Hmm, funny story. I sort've left it at home." Freddie remarked awkwardly.

"Fredward Benson, what am I going to do with you? You're just lucky that we're already dating, otherwise you would've been in such big trouble." Carly stated teasingly.

"So now that we're officially dating, can I ask you something, Carly?" Freddie asked seriously as he and Carly walked back onto the crowded dance floor.

"Sure." Carly responded quickly.

"Since you've already been inside my underwear drawer, can I have a look in yours now?" Freddie asked hopefully.

Carly laughed uproariously before she faced Freddie once more.

"In your dreams, Freddie."

* * *

**Musical References:**

**1) **'**Stuck' by Stacie Orrico**

**2) **'**Baby' by Justin Bieber**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this two-shot of mine. A big thank to you to everyone over at creddiefans for putting this challenge together. And best of luck to my fellow Creddie fans who are still busy making their contributions to 'Stay My Baby'. Snapplelinz out.  
**


End file.
